Red Angel
by Scorpion Hime
Summary: If he had a heart, maybe he could have loved her. But she was a tool. Another puppet to bend to his whims. When he was done with her, she would be nothing more than a pretty little doll sitting on his shelf. Yet the thought of never seeing her smile again made his long-lost heart hurt. SasorixOC REWRITTEN
1. Preface

**Red Angel**

Preface

_The Legend_

The legends differ from village to village, yet the most crucial details remain intact. No matter where you travel, they were the same.

Some believed her to be the Angel of Death while others cursed her name, insisting that she was the most vile of Demons.

And though there were no witnesses, they all spoke of her as a beauty. An enchantress with unparalleled allure.

She was said to paint her long nails with lethal toxins; a specialized mixture of venoms that could kill a man in mere seconds.

And one word uttered from her cherry-red lips would put even the most powerful men on their knees, captivated by her song.

She was a Siren, a Succubus.

Both Angel and Demon.

A malicious woman.

She held no regrets and only attacked on winter nights when the moon hung heavy and full in the night sky.

And a layer of snow shrouded the world.

That's when she would sing, serenading the night with a peaceful lullaby. Her voice would echo through the villages, drawing her prey from their warm homes.

They would gather before her, enthralled, looking upon her as though she were a saint.

And they stood steadfast and fearless as she drew her nails over their skin, corrupting their bloodstreams with her poison.

Leaving them to fester in the agony of death.

She was a nightmare that haunted the land, a ghost that came and went as she pleased, leaving behind the carcasses of her victims.

Their necks clawed open.

And every drop of blood siphoned from their bodies.

It was why they called her

_The Red Angel_


	2. The End is Merely the Beginning

_Summer move forward_

_and stitch me the fabric of fall_

_wrap life in the brilliance of death_

_to humble us all._

_-Drought Vienna Teng_

**Red Angel**

Chapter 1

_The End is Merely The Beginning_

**T**he first of the spring storms began to roll into Konoha at dusk, forcing night to fall much earlier than usual. Clouds were slung low in the streets, creating a thick haze. Visibility was minimum and the street lamps struggled to illuminate the pavement as the last of the villagers made it to their homes. Everyone took refuge indoors with their families, warm and safe and ready to wait out the tempest that loomed ever closer.

All except one man.

It was a street vendor who rushed to store the last of his wares before the raging clouds split open. His dirty sandals clacked on the already damp cobblestones as he hefted a large box into his arms and quickly placed it with the others in the safety of his home. He repeated the actions many times until he was finally down to his last box. His spirits rose when he realized he was going to make it in time. He picked up the parcel and settled it firmly in his arms and began his final trek.

It was then that chills raced up his spine.

The Uchiha Manor loomed at the end of the lane, the dark buildings hardly discernible in the dense fog. The man shivered and studied the wall that surrounded the abandoned compound. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night, and he focused his attention on the odd shadow that cast its self on the stone wall. It took another moment before the man realized exactly what he was looking at.

"Miss?" He called, raising his voice to be sure he was heard over the howling winds. When no response came, he set the box down carefully and took a few steps closer. "Miss!"

The shadow turned, forming into the delicate silhouette of a woman. She was shrouded in a black cloak that left only the lower half of her face visible. In her hands she held a traditional rice paper parasol, resting the wooden pole on her shoulder as though it were a sunny day. What little light penetrated the fog illuminated the lower half of her face, outlining the harsh line of her deep red lips.

A feeling of piercing sadness radiated from her, coupled with a more subtle sense of overall serenity; as though she had come to accept a deep personal loss. The man shook the feeling off and called out to her again, "Miss, there's a storm on it's way. It's dangerous to be out here alone." He waited for a few moments for a response, but she didn't seem to move. Determined to see her to safety, the man began to walk over to her, but stopped a few steps away when he suddenly noticed her abnormalities.

Despite the raging winds that whipped through the streets, her cloak remained inert. Not even a ripple disturbed the smooth expanse of black fabric. His eyes shifted to her hidden face, taking in the almost transparent gleam of her skin in a stunned silence. She was angelic, and when she began to speak, that assumption became all the more solid in his mind. The sound was alluring, a melodic tangle of words, sing-song and airy. Yet it was soft, as though she were simply talking to herself.

"There was a time, long ago, where I thought the world was mine." The rigid line of her lips softened and tilted up into a sad smile. "I could've moved mountains with just a little motivation. I was invincible. As long as I was determined, I could push through. No matter what... But I guess everyone believes that when they're young." She turned away, head held high as she gazed at the buildings that made up the Uchiha estates. "I thought this world was a utopia. Even with all the bloodshed and darkness, I always saw the good. No child will ever really understand the horrors of this world until they come face to face with them."

The glimmer of a tear made it's way down her face, but she still spoke, her voice strong. "Even then, the mind of a child is formidable. No matter what you throw their way, they are able to find a way to smile after it's all over. They pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and move on with their lives. But the older you get, the more you dwell in the past. Your mind becomes a fragile thing. Something that shatters under the slightest pressure. At least, that's what happened to me."

She broke off on a sigh and spun the parasol in her hands. The man never said a word, to mesmerized by her story to stop her. "My childhood was broken, but I found hope for the future and managed to smile knowing that things would get better. But they didn't. I broke. My mind broke even as my body stood strong. I was hollow. A shell. A void nothing could fill. I was angry and destructive. Vile and cynical. I was alone in a world I once though beautiful and gracious. A world I came to despise."

She stopped once again, and this time, the man noticed a change. She seemed more at peace now, content. "Then I met _him_. He pulled me out of that darkness. He made me feel whole and let me see the person I was meant to be. It was a long process, but he pieced me back together. And for once in my life, I was happy."

Thunder cracked and the woman held out her hand to catch the first few raindrops. "I was never the lucky one, though, and love is only for the lucky people. Soon enough, he was gone and I was empty once again." The sense of serenity the man had felt was gone now, replaced by sad acceptance. "The end of my story was quite an unusual one. An accident. Death by hands I had once helped steady. Though I guess it didn't matter who did it, just that my story was over and another mind was broken." She laughed again and turned to face the man completely. "You never really know when your story is over. You believe you're just getting started, then suddenly... it's over. Death waits for nothing."

Lightening flared and the clouds finally bursts, unleashing a torrent of rain that washed over the dusty streets. It took the woman with it. Washing her away like dirt on the pavement, leaving the man standing alone in the street.

Drenched and speechless, he stared at the spot where she had been. Questions battered his mind, but he had no answers. He just knew that he would never again doubt life after death.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Brace yourselves. Red Angel is now being rewritten and reborn. For how long, I cannot tell you. Just until my attention span runs out and I find myself comatose once more. My suggestion, though, if I were you, I would be afraid. I don't know what's going to happen.

Please keep in mind, it has been over five years now, therefore, this will be a _lot _ different than the original. Same plot, same characters, but different events and happenings.

Lets see where it leads us.

(Also, this chapter is meant to be vague and confusing it's sort of a second preface. Continue on and you'll see. Also, I despise this chapter. It was a pain to write.)


	3. Innocence Lost

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.**

**This is the only warning I will give! Before you continue reading, please note that THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY FIC. IT IS DARK AND FULL OF THINGS SUCH AS RAPE, DRUG ABUSE, AND ANGST. I do not want to see flames about how it's 'Too dark' or 'disgusting.' It's meant to be. **

**If I get flames about this, I will probably feed you to Zetsu. Kapeesh? **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Naked and breathless_

_Could you live with this disgrace?_

_Could you live, could you live_

_Could you live with this?_

_- Hatefuck by the Bravery_

**Red Angel**

Chapter 2

_Innocence Lost_

Akako's life was anything but easy. Yet she remained optimistic, a smile – although fake – always graced her face. Her philosophy was if your heart beat and you were breathing then you had nothing to complain about.

Yet she had never experienced the aching, broken, _vacant_ feeling of wishing you were dead.

Her hands clenched and a muted sob broke through her gritted teeth. Right now she took everything back. All the smiles. All the kind words. All the confidence. Now she realized how naïve she had been. She was simply seeing the world through rose-colored glasses. When in reality, she was surrounded by pain, death, and violence. As a ninja she should've known this, but it never hit so close to home before.

I had never happened to _her. _

And now she wished for nothing more than to have the peace of death. Oblivion. Maybe then she would find true happiness. Akako bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut to stop the unshed tears. Her face burned in her humiliation already, she would not give into it and cry.

After everything she'd been through in the fourteen years of her life, nothing compared to this. All of her most terrifying, heartbreaking experiences combined couldn't touch the horror of this day.

The day her heart died.

Her soul was shattered, as though it were glass and this occurrence had been a mallet. Poor thing never stood a chance. And she was too weak to pick up the pieces. Too scared. Too... Guilty. She deserved this, didn't she? It was her fault, right? At that thought, the tears broke through her defenses and she wished for unconsciousness to overwhelm her. _Mercy, _she hissed at no one, _have mercy. _

_Have a heart, for she was suffering at the loss of hers._

At first the fluttering little organ had raced a mile a minute. Beating so fast she was sure it would give out at any second. A humiliating death to top off her humiliating life. Such a perfect fit; a match made in heaven.

_Akako Asheni: Dead at fourteen from a heart attack. _

It had been painful, too. As though it were trying to smash her ribs and escape. It gave it's all, a valiant attempt at freedom. And soon, she found herself cheering it on. Humiliating death or not, she would still be dead and far, far away from this bloodthirsty world. Then, as if sensing her thoughts, it resumed a normal pace. Calm, slow, and constant. It had just... well, died.

And it _hurt. _

The urge to throw a tantrum overwhelmed her. She wanted to kick and scream and cry like she was five again. She wanted to screech _'Not fair, not fair, not fair!' _at the top of her lungs until she got what she wanted. But what was it that she desired so much? Death? Revenge?

Instead, she curled up into herself as much as she could with her hands bound and gave in to the sobs that racked her tiny frame. This _was_ her fault. Her father was dead and here she was, bound by her wrists and chained to the leg of her bed. Naked. Cold. Dirty.

Her. Fault.

The pain finally broke through the wall of endorphins that her body had set up and her senses overwhelmed her. A penny scent made her gag and she had to swallow a few times to relieve her nausea before she realized what exactly it was. _Blood. _Hers, in fact. Her wrists bled from her thrashing, but it was nowhere near the amount that coated the inside of her thighs. Her innocence was taken and she knew she would never be able to get it back.

She was ruined.

The tears came harder now and she soon found herself wailing like a child. She couldn't help herself, it just wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? If she had her way, she would have screamed all night, but her lungs soon gave out and she curled up even tighter, still whimpering at the pain.

It was then that blissful oblivion washed over her.

* * *

"_Hey!"_

_The deep voice tugged her from her dreams and she groaned but didn't budge. _

"_Hey! Wake up already, yeah!" The person sounded irritated and she hissed softly. Her eyes felt like lead and she was much to comfy and warm to succumb to consciousness quite yet. "Heeeeyyyy!" They were whining now and she felt something jab into her side. "Come on, already! You sleep too much!" _

_Frowning she finally forced her strawberry-hued eyes open. She blinked a few times to focus them and suddenly let out a high-pitched shriek at the blue eyes that were inches from her face. In her startled state, she scrambled backwards, only to find herself abruptly falling. Her butt made contact with the ground first, her legs tangled in the sheets she had dragged with her on her trip. _

_She could hear the person laughing hysterically at her little accident and she blew a lock of white hair out of her eyes in annoyance. "What'd you have to go and to that for?" She snapped, struggling to free herself from the fabric around her hips. _

"_'Cause it was funny, of course. Why else, un?" The man was still sniggering and she peeked over the edge of the bed to glare at him which only made him go into another fit of laughter. Rolling her eyes, she tossed the sheets back on the bed and stood. "Wasn't funny to me," She grumbled. "My tail bone is going to be bruised." _

_The man just continued this laughing and a headache was beginning to pound at her temples. "I swear, Blondie, you annoy me to no end sometimes. Get out." _

_Much to her surprise, 'Blondie' did as he was told, though he was chuckling the entire time. He paused for a moment at the door and turned back to her, his typical smirk on his face, "By the way, Danna says be ready in an hour. You have stuff to do, un. Best not be late, hmm." With that he exited the room and she breathed a sigh. As much as annoyance as the man was, she couldn't help but let a small but true smile grace her lips as she went through the motions of making her tiny bed. _

_But when she glanced up from her work, everything had changed. She was no longer in a plain little room nor was she standing beside her comfy little bed. Instead, she stood in a small clearing. Apprehensive, she scanned her surroundings as any smart ninja would do, yet nothing was out-of-place. No one was around her. She couldn't even hear any animals scurrying or birds chirping. It was just silent. _

_Her worry turned into cold fear and she backed up, pressing her spine into a large tree. Something was terribly wrong, but she just couldn't pinpoint it. Acting on childish instinct, she clenched her jaw and covered her eyes. _

_It was all a dream, right?_

_Even so, she knew she wasn't safe here. If she didn't leave she would surely die, but where was she? All of her shinobi training would be useful in a time like this, but it was like she was never trained at all. She didn't know which way she should run. or where would she go. It was all muddled and strange. She felt like a rat in a cage. Trapped._

_Unbidden, an image popped into her head, as if to show her there was still hope. It was a man with his back facing her; short in stature but still taller than her meager height. He was clothed in a strange black cloak with a high collar that hid the back of his neck from view. His bright red hair was quite messy, tousled in a leisurely way that made it seem like he just got out of bed. A sound of need escaped her parted lips, and he turned to her as though she'd called his name. Large brown eyes were heavy-lidded in boredom, but they warmed in recognition when he spotted her. Her thin fingers reached desperately for him but he was much too far away. _

_She had to get to him. He was safety. He was warmth. He was... home._

_She would do whatever she could. First she needed to be a shinobi – and the first step was to stop cowering and hiding her eyes like it would do anything. But when she dropped her trembling fingers, she was in for a rude awakening. _

_The whole forest was engulfed in orange, spiraling flames. They licked viciously at her toes and she pressed further into the tree at her back, turning her face away from the scorching heat that burned her eyes. The daunting smell of blood and ash churned her stomach and the taste of her own fear was a bitter humiliation. She was trapped; cornered like a mouse running from a feral cat. _

_But maybe luck was still with her. Maybe she could find a way out of this mess before she was burned alive. She turned her face back to the heat, her eyes darting frantically over the clearing that was quickly being reduced to ashes. But her gaze didn't fall on an escape route, but a lone shadow standing amidst the flames. Her heart leapt to her throat and she bit her tongue to keep from mewling in such a degrading way. The figure rocked from foot to foot, arms limp like some sort of rag doll. In one hand they held a katana and even from where she stood, she could make out the sadistic grin and vacant eyes of a cold-blooded murderer. A katana dangled from one limp hand and dripped the same sticky substance that marred his skin. Blood. It was as if he'd dived into a pool of it; not an inch of him was clean. She swallowed hard as his gaze rose to meet hers from over the tips of the flames that separated them. The predatory look on his face sent chills up her spine and her stomach knotted in fear._

_He was a cat with emerald eyes. _

_On instinct, she dropped her stare to her feet. It proved to be a huge mistake for the next thing she knew, his chest was pressed painfully against hers and she could feel the blood transfer from his body to hers. It was still warm as it dripped in between her breasts. She made a desperate keening sound as he used one hand to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze once more. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tighter to him as if she were a long-lost lover. But the widening of his grin and the gleam in his psychotic eyes didn't spell romance. _

_This would be her death. _

_His hand released her face and immediately after, the cold tip of his katana was jabbing the skin of her neck, right were her artery lay. One wrong move and he would slice it open and she would be dead in a matter of minutes. Her breath came shallowly and her hands trembled as she silently pleaded for her life. She wouldn't beg out loud, but she could certainly could pray that he would read it in her eyes. _

_And he did, but it only drew an amused chuckle from his throat. _

"_Sleep well, little angel." He hissed before the icy blade of his sword sunk into her neck. _

_At first she was confused. Why did nothing hurt? Why were the trees suddenly sideways? She was on the ground? Since when? Her breathing sounded incredibly loud to her own ears but everything else was either muffled or nonexistent. Where was she? Who was the man standing over her? He seemed familiar but she couldn't see his face. It didn't matter though, a second later he was gone and she'd completely forgotten about him. Something warm dripped over her shoulder and for a moment it felt so euphoric that she just wanted to let go. To relax. But something was telling her to hold on, to fight. There was someplace she needed to be... someone she needed to stand beside... But why couldn't she remember their face? _

_Her vision grew cloudy and the urge to sleep was overwhelming her. She felt so weak and cold. But at the same time, a warmth radiated around her like an aura. Surely one little nap wouldn't hurt. She would just close her eyes and when she woke up she'd be refreshed and finally remember what it was that she was searching for. A person with red hair was all she knew. She'd figure it out later. Her eyes drifted closed and her body relaxed, letting the exhaustion overtake her. _

_Everything went black, but at the last moment, a feminine voice rang out,_

"**You can sleep when you're dead, girl."**

* * *

"I've found her! She's alive!"

The sound of a nearby male voice jolted her awake and away from the haunting images of her own exsanguination. Blood-red irises focused on the lean man who hovered above her. Dog mask, grey chest, arm, and shin armor, and a cream-colored cloak; Obviously, an ANBU. Judging by his height and build, she could safely assume he was in his early twenties.

The only question now, was why was he here -.

Every muscle in her body locked up as memories of the previous night broke through the fog in her mind. Surely the mental anguish would soon follow and she braced herself for the onslaught, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. The ANBU held perfectly still the moment he noticed her tense up, unsure of what she was going to do and what _he_ should do to help the poor girl.

Nearly a minute passed before she hesitantly opened her eyes again. Nothing had happened, just the realization that she was well and thoroughly ruined. But why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't she hurt or sad or _scared? _

Why was she so numb?

"Asheni-san?"

Her wide eyes drifted over to the ANBU as he leaned over and cut the ropes around her wrists. "Who did this to you?" He murmured softly. He lips pursed with the answer on the tip of her tongue, _a monster, who else? A cold-hearted thief of innocence. A criminal. A feral man with eyes the color of verdure. _But her lungs refused to cooperate and all she managed was a miserable squeak.

An answering hum came from his throat, one that said that he understood despite her lack of words. He tugged the cloak from his shoulders and offered it out to her, "Here, you must be cold." The pain of struggling into a sitting position brought a hiss from her lips but she managed with guidance from his hand. The reward was the warm fabric wrapping around her shoulders and she hunched into the heat with a sigh of relief. He buttoned the front of it closed to conceal her nakedness and she was grateful for the gesture, but couldn't find the energy to thank him.

"I need to get you to the hospital, Asheni-san." He held out his hands in a silent request to touch her. For a moment, she resented the idea of contact but slowly nodded, knowing it was for the best. He gently slid one arm under her knees and one behind her back and lifted her. The surge of pain made the world swim. Her palm connected with his chest armor on instinct, a miserable attempt to push away from the one causing the agony. He stilled but curled his arms around her and she was forced to tuck herself into him.

Even the tiniest of movements sent a shock wave through her body and her vision began to dim at the edges. For a moment, she contemplated fighting it in remembrance of the dreams that had plagued her not twenty minutes prior. But then the ANBU nin took a step towards the door and the anguish made her realize that her nightmares would be preferred over this torture.

So she gave into the darkness once more.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, twenty-one year old ANBU captain, balked at the mission he had been given. Why had he been sent to investigate the Asheni home? Shouldn't he be more suited helping -

All thoughts halted when no one came to answer his squad's pounding at the front door. After nearly ten minutes, he signaled his team to bust the door down which they did with an astounding efficiency. He was the first to cross the threshold, crouched low to avoid any projectiles that may come his way.

But the house was dead silent. There were no creaks of floorboards or voices; it was as if all life had fled the building. And judging by the overwhelming penny scent of blood, Kakashi was beginning to think that that's exactly what had happened. Concern twisted his insides as his heart screamed at him to find a certain albino teen _immediately _while his brain forced his path toward the metallic scent. He couldn't afford to relinquish his training to follow his desires; that's what got people killed in his line of work. His hand curled around the hilt of the tanto on his back and stepped further in, his team following suit.

Kakashi viewed Akako as a younger sister. She got on his nerves and pushed his buttons, but he would help her in any way he possibly could. Though, he knew she would never ask for it. She was a stubborn one, but she had her own little place in his heart. He was one of the few people who truly knew what went down behind the locked doors of the Asheni home, and that knowledge made him twitchy now. Her father was scum. A no good bastard who got off on beating his own flesh and blood. Akako could easily defend herself or even overcome her chunnin father, but the man had beaten her down for so many years that it had made her docile. Compliant.

But had the man finally gone too far? Did he hurt Akako in a way she would never be able to recover from? This could be much, much worse than the angry purple bruises that the fourteen-year-old tried her hardest to conceal.

She could be dead.

_Please_, He found himself mouthing the words behind his stifling mask, _Please let her be okay. _

The stench lead into the small living room and Kakashi quickly checked the blind spots for hostiles before lowering his hesitant gaze to the hardwood floor. He recognized a dead body when he saw one, but the darkness of the room made it hard for him to make anything out. He was forced to take a few steps into the shadows before he realized who it was that lay before him.

The relief that rushed through him was nearly tangible. He grasped the corner of the cream-colored couch to catch his breath and strengthen suddenly weak body of Asheni Hoshi lay in a pool of his own blood, his neck obviously snapped and his unfocused eyes wide in fear. Testing for a pulse was a redundant action at this point, but Kakashi knew better than to break protocol. So he crouched next to the man, careful not to disturb the scene, and placed two fingers on the man's cold neck. Seconds ticked by before he pulled away and shook his head at the rest of his team. "No pulse. Notify squad twelve and proceed with clean up." They responded with a sharp "Hai!" and Kakashi made his way out of the room.

If Hoshi was murdered in the living room, then where was Akako? That was the question on the forefront of his mind as he quickly searched the lower level of the home. Was it possible that she did this? His steps faltered and he shook his head, no, if Akako did this, she would've contacted the Konoha police force immediately. As it was, Hoshi's body had been lying there for at least two hours, if not all night. So now all evidence pointed to an outside party.

A spike of anxiety shot through his chest and he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. If it was an intruder, did that mean that Akako was in the same condition as her father? Without another moment's notice, he took the stairs two at a time and paused outside of the first door he came to. Judging by the damage done to the wood, it was her room. Those marks had to have been left by her father during his fits of rage.

Slowly, Kakashi turned the doorknob and pushed the slab of wood open. It creaked at the movement but was unhindered until it thumped against the wall. His eyes were automatically attracted to the scene displayed in the middle of the room. Despite his years of dicipline and training, Kakashi could not silence the hiss of air that escaped his lips.

His feet were rooted to the hardwood as he took it all in. The young albino girl was bound by rope at the wrists and secured to the leg of her twin-sized bed, leaving her to lay on the cold floor. Blood covered her forearms and face where she had obviously struggled and gotten punished for it. Her clothing had been stripped, leaving her bare and showcasing the ugly bruises that marred her much-too-pale skin. But the blood that clung to the insides of her thighs and the impeding scent of sex was the biggest clue.

She had been raped.

He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to enter the room. His heart was in his throat as he kneeled next to her and checked for a pulse on her bruised neck. She was alive, but the fluttering of her heart against his fingers didn't bring him any comfort. In fact, he only felt more distraught. Akako was strong willed, he knew, but this would have anyone at the end of their rope. A shred of anger bubbled up in his chest but he quickly squashed it. Being mad wouldn't give her back that which she had lost, revenge would do no good coming from him. This was a battle he couldn't help her with, not matter how much he wanted to. He could offer his hand in guidance and hope she could regain her footing on her own.

"Taichou! Have you located the girl?"

The call came from downstairs and he flinched at the noise, grateful that he had come up here by himself. He didn't want anyone else seeing Akako like this. Hell, he didn't even want to see this. "I found her," He called back turning his face to the doorway so his voice would carry better, "She's alive!"

The second the words left his mouth, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned back to face the girl. She had awoken presumably? What should he say? Would she cry? Would she start screaming? When she opened her eyes, he was ready for anything to happen. But when she just turned her tired gaze to him and did nothing, he was at a loss.

Her normally vibrant, expressive eyes had lost all light. They were dead, dull, even as he saw a flicker of confusion pass over her features. Did she now remember what had happened? With the trauma she endured, surely it wasn't uncommon. A frown pulled at his mouth, "Asheni-san?" He kept his voice soft as though he were talking to a child and not a Konoha Jounin. He cut her lose from her bindings and quickly checked her for any major injuries. "Who did this to you?"

It looked as if she were going to answer him for a moment, but the only thing she managed to get out was a soft whimper. The sound made him clench his fists and fight down another wave of rage. Whoever did this had no heart. He made a noise that was a mix of anger and comfort and he unlatched the cloak that rested on his shoulders. "Here, you must be cold."

The fact that she was able to move at all shocked him, but she struggled to sit up and he hurried to assist her. Once she was upright, he draped the fabric over her shoulders. The look of relief on her face kicked him into gear. He had to get her out of this house and to the hospital. He had to help her before he could search for the one who did this. But really, who would do something like this to someone as delicate as her?

Kakashi couldn't stand to think about it.

"I need to get you to the hosptial, Asheni-san," He murmured, holding out his hands in a silent request. She grimaced but nodded and he was as gentle as possible while lifting her. The palm of her hand pushed against his ribcage with no real force, and he registered the expression of pain she wore. He felt guilty for putting her through so much more than she'd already dealt with, but he couldn't do anything except pull her closer.

A second later, she went totally lax in his arms and he paused. The pain must have knocked her out, he mused. He sighed and rearranged her so that the cloak wouldn't shift during the trip. As an ANBU captain, he had seen a lot, and done even more than that. But not once in his time as a shinobi has he ever met a man who would rape a young girl in her own home.

Surely no one in Konoha would be so vicious.

Kakashi carried the girl out of the room and down to where his team were finishing up their business with the corpse of the girl's father. A short man in a bird mask was placing a white sheet over the body while a female in a snake mask wrapped up blood samples and other evidence. The third person, a man larger than the first tucked away a camera and glanced over at Kakashi, revealing his leopard mask.

"I am taking Asheni-san to the hospital. Hyou, go gather information about the Uchiha _incident_, Tori, Hebi, watch the house to see if the perpetrator comes back. We will meet back here in an hour." He barked the orders and disappeared upon hearing the chorus of "Hai!".

* * *

**This is the 'after', chapter 3 will explain the 'before', but I must warn you, it'll get graphic. If you can't take it then carry on or skip the scene. **

**R&R! IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!**


End file.
